blood is thicker then blood
by Kuro blood
Summary: rose's twin is the BWL. thrown to her anuts and unlce's and meet hermione's at age 6 something happens sends them to a new world will hogworts be able to handle them went there return for rose brother 5 year. fem harry dark harry/ hermione good dumbles


**BLOOD IS thicker BLOOD**

**I do not own harry potter or One piece **

Many people know the story of 'the- boy- who- lived', How he alone killed the dark lord that fatefully Halloween night. But only two people know the true story that night one was the dark lord himself.

"_Well done Pettigrew tonight the potter's shall die and you shall be reward for your loyalty" spoke the dark lord to the rat like man kneeing before him "t thank you master" as the pair disappeared into the night towards the potters safe-house where two babies unknowing daft off into a deep sleep that the next couple of hours will change the very world. _

_The dark lord appeared in front of Godric hollow as if the gods themselves know what he was planning the sky burst forth into a downpour the wind hallowed trying to slow his progress to house little did it do to stop him as soon as he reach the door he casted his spell and the oak door blasted off its hinges into the house killing the babysitter in blast. "Pitiful I thought the old fool would have placed stronger wards on the house" laughed the dark lord as he entered the house and made his way up to 2__nd__ floor where could be herd the noise of two children crying. Upon entering the room he found twin's one boy called Adam James Potter like his father had black unruly hair and dark brown eyes the other Rose Evan's Potter took her looks form her mother long flowing deep red hair and emerald green eyes that seem to stare into people very souls. A sick grin suddenly appeared on his face 'you have got to joking me here it was this easy to get here no real wards, charms, curses to keep me out' thought the lord of darkness as he raised his wand at the girl "time to die girl it such a shame as well you have could have been a great witch only if you weren't born at the end of July truly __**Avada Kedavra" **__casted his spell at helpless girl but something went truly wrong as the spell hit the curse failed to kill her instead it rebound on him killing him and causing an explosion engulfing both children in magical energy. Most of the magic flowed into rose fusing itself to her, Very little when to her bother meaning he bore the blunt of the rubble hitting them. That night the dark lord Voldemort died. _

_Soon after the death of Voldemort, James and Lily potter, there best friends Remus Lupin and Sirius black apperated back to Godric hollow along with Albus Dumbledore leader of order of the phoenix. A group of witch's and wizards sworn to fight voldemort and his death eaters. The site that greets them added to worry as the house was on fire they rushed in and up to children's room where they found rose out cold no worse for wear and Adam covered in rubble with a number of cuts and odd lightning bolt scar on his cheek. Albus perform a quick spell to check that both were fine and spoke that Adam James Potter defeated the dark lord this night._

**18 YEARS LATER**

A girl awoke form her nightmare how she hate that dream it plague her mind each and every night. How she wished her dreams could be filed with other things that 11 years dream of blood, gore, death maybe that just her and her roommate if not she could not care less she had more important things to worry about this year she started Hogwarts "great I have them again and that pig hopefully I gut him a sell the meat to goblins they do love rare meat" mused the girl. "Uh what so funny rose thinking how you finally got me into your bed" laughed the girl next to her.

She had pale white skin glowed in darkness giving a dim light in endless darkness. Her dark brown hair fell below her shoulders flowed like silk. Her name was Hermione D. Blood formally Hermione Jane Granger but after 'that' the granger line ended. The girl next her had the same pale skin that seemed to glow, deep blood red hair that goes below her back and covers one of her emerald green eyes leaving just one green eye that seemed to stare into your very soul. Both of the girls eyes had one thing in common they were dead only showing death to those who crossed them. Her name is Rose D. Blood formally Rose Lily Potter the twin of the 'boy who lived'.

"No a dream of the past and a thorough of the future on seeing _them _again through that thorough has now crossed my mind you minx" laughed rose as a pout appeared on the girl face. As she returned her head to the pillow and tried to sleep.

The past 18 years of her life one thing after another the first 4 years of her life were bad. Surviving Voldemorts failed attack on Godric hollow she grow up in her pig of brother shadow anything that went wrong she got the blame no one paid her any notice but Albus sure he was one who told their _parents _ he defeated him every-one make mistakes when your over 100 years you can't always be Sherlock Holmes can you?

At age 4 and half she was shipped off her aunt and uncle's place I was basically the same as home but now she lived in a cupboard under the stair and her cousin she thorough was killer whale that learned to talk at first.

At age six she met Hermione Ganger at school and something happen the one both Rose's and Hermione carers hate above all magic. A bond formed in second an evil bond a corruption bond. (This bond changes a people mentally it feeds on the darkness in people's hearts makes them enjoy pain, murder and sight and taste of blood) after both children used magic accidently at dinner at the Dursleys end with both Rose and Hermione being beaten as soon as the first drop of blood was spilled hell broke loose.

Flashback

_*smack*,*clash* was heard throughout the house just minutes before rose and Hermione were being berated by their parents/carers just for being different then everyone else like it a bad thing. Ever since they meet weird things keep happening around them. First Hermione starts talking back to teachers, fights backs when the kids pick on her and rose. Rose starts talking in her sleep about green lights, fires; blood anything that violent gains both children's eyes. Add in the fact their now only owned black clothing and you got something majorly wrong in magical world. _

"_W- WHY DID YOU FUCKING HIT HER WE ONLY SAID THAT __**WE- ARE- NOT- FREAKS! **__GET THROUGH YOUR THICK HEADS "screamed rose helping Hermione up off the floor_

_Her uncle now turned several of red and purple then his fist made contact to rose's face sending her into Hermione and both of them. Turn to Hermione dad and spoke "looks like your daughter has the problem as are niece you need to beat it out them" _

_As fat lump spoke his soon to be last words the two girls tasted blood, smelled blood, felt blood hit them their eyes glazed over giving them a sense of death black then change back to their normal colour but their look of youth, fun, energy, life missing on blood lust remained in them. Their skin paled ghost white colds as ice feel to it which remains to this day. They pick themselves off the floor and turn to face the company are in droplets of blood feel form their foreheads and laughed. The fat lumps know as rose's uncle tried to hit them again but magic spiked the area and in engulfed number 4 privet drive. Hermione's parents and rose's uncle, aunt and cousin were impaled with magic spears then ripped apart piece by piece as the two young girls bathed in the blood and organs. When the magic subsided back the girls disappeared form the house. It was the next week before people found the remains of 5 people were found safe to say it become to be called blood night dinner of privet drive. _

**AN/ I choose to make Hermione parents nameless in this for reasons being WONT A DARK HARRY AND HERMOINE STORY. ALSO I CHANGE HARRY TO MAKE HIM A GIRL A GIRL IN THIS STORY AS WAS EASILY TO WRITE I TRIED TO MAKE HARRY A BOY BUT THE STORY DIDN'T FIT TOGAHTER AS WELL. NEXT CHAPTER DUMBLE FINDS OUTS ROSE IS MISSING AND ROSE AND HERMIONE FIND A NEW WORLD AND GOD CALLED KAMI AND IS CRAZY! R/R **


End file.
